Scary or Sweety PART II
by baekgihun
Summary: Jongin mencintai sehun. sehun mencintai jongin. begitu seterus nya sampai kapanpun walau dunia mereka jauh berbeda - KAIHUN STORY! yaoi fic;dldr,


Konon di sekolah ini akan ada pemilihan Queen bee setiap tahun nya. Walau bukan resmi dari sekolah tersebut, murid-murid disana menyambut nya dengan antusias. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau terpilih sebagai queen bee berharap lah kau akan menjadi ratu sesungguh nya, dipuja-puja oleh seluruh warga sekolah. Dan hal itu membuat banyak murid perempuan berlomba-lomba mendaftarkan diri. Mereka tidak hanya cantik, kaya, dan berkuasa. Kepintaran mereka di akademik maupun non akademik tidak bisa diremehkan.

Namun ada yang berbeda untuk queen bee tahun ini, sangat berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelum nya. Seseorang yang dinobatkan menjadi queen bee memiliki penampilan berbeda dari tahun sebelum nya. Sangat berbeda!

Karena seorang queen bee tahun ini adalah seorang lelaki!

"Astaga" gumam seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang sedang duduk di dalam sebuah aula. Aula tersebut diisi banyak murid sekolah tersebut, menunggu sebuah pengumuman. Pemuda tadi mencoba mengingat kembali saat nama nya disebut Oleh seseorang di depan sana.

"Oh sehun!"

"APA!?" pemuda tadi menatap tidak percaya. Nama nya disebut sebagai queen bee tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa? Mendaftar saja ia tidak. Namun seseorang disamping yang berstatus sahabat nya membisikan sesuatu.

"Jika kau bertanya siapa, aku lah yang mendaftarkan mu hunnie" kekeh sahabat nya itu.

Dengan canggung sosok bernama sehun itu maju menuju panggung di depan sana. Ada beberapa tatapan kagum akan manis nya pemuda itu. Namun tidak sedikit tatapan tajam dari murid-murid perempuan disana. Yang mereka tersebut telah mendaftar sebagai seorang queen bee. Namun harus menelan pil pahit karena kekalahan mereka dari seoarang lelaki.

.

Siapa bilang hidup menjadi queen bee sempurna?

Mungkin iya jika tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun untuk tahun sekarang tidak sama sekali. Bukan sebuket bunga dan kue-kue manis yang di dapat. Melainkan boneka-boneka yang sudah dimutilasi dengan ceceran darah ia dapat. Setiap hari loker nya akan penuh sampah dengan bau menyengat. Setiap ia pergi ke toilet pasti akan ada yang mengunci nya dari luar, membuat nya harus menunggu sampai petugas kebersihan datang dan mengeluarkan nya dari tempat kecil itu. Meja dan kursi nya di kelas pun tidak luput, setiap hari banyak coretan-coretan penuh hinaan, membuat nya harus membeli sebuah tisu setiap hari untuk membersihkan coretan tersebut. Setiap pulang ia harus mandi sampai bersih menghilangkan berbagai macam bau dari tubuh nya, yang tentu saja berasal dari lemparan-lemparan aneh dari murid-murid perempuan disekolah nya.

Seseorang yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini pun menghilang entah kemana, berbalik saat mereka bertemu. Yang ia tahu, sahabat nya itu diancam untuk tidak pernah membantu nya. Murid lain juga tidak ada yang mau membantu nya, simpati mungkin ada. Namun semua takut jika mereka akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti nya.

Apa ini yang disebut dipuja-puja?

Dan hari itu, ia menyerah. Untuk pertama kali nya ia menyalahkan diri nya yang memiliki wajah manis. Sambil tersenyum pahit ia membawa sebuah pisau di tangan nya. Berjalan menuju kelas nya di ujung sana. Saat sampai ia bersyukur karena tidak murid lain di dalam sana. Dengan gontai ia berjalan ke bangku nya. Mata nya melirik pada tulisan 'pergi dari sini, banci jalang' di meja nya. Ia mengarahkan pisau ditangan nya untuk menggores tulisan itu.

"Aku minta maaf, eomma, appa" lirih pemuda itu. Mata nya mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Air mata yang untuk pertama kali selama pembullyan nya ini akhir nya keluar juga.

Srett

Pemuda itu menggoreskan pisau tadi di perut nya. Darah perlahan merembes keluar, mengotori seragam putih nya. Tidak sampai disitu, ia menusukan pisau tadi, mengeluarkan nya, dan kembali menusukan nya berulang kali. Ia tersenyum. Setidak nya setelah ini ia tidak akan menderita lagi seperti bulan-bulan sebelum nya.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia mengangkat pisau tadi. Mengarahkan nya pada leher mulus pemuda manis itu. Sekali gerakan ia menancapkam pisau itu. Di atas leher nya. Tepat mengenai urat nadi pemuda itu, memutuskan nya sekali tancap.

Sreet.

Pisau itu sukses melayangkan nyawa nya.

.

.

.

 **Scary or Sweety Part II**

.

.

.

.

KAIHUN JJANG

.

.

.

.

.

Baekgihun present

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu setelah itu?" Tanya si telinga yoda pada sahabat nya yang berkulit tan. Chanyeol -pemuda itu- berdiri di depan hadapan sahabat nya yang sedang duduk malas di bangku nya.

"Aku terjatuh di tangga— dan kau lihat sendiri, kaki ku sekarang terkilir" jawab jongin malas.

"Tapi kau yakin tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga hari ini" chanyeol melihat seisi kelas, kosong, hanya mereka berdua saja.

"Aku akan ikut dan juga ikut bermain sepak bola. Dan esok nya kaki tersisa sebelah karena cedera— ya tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Chanyeol terkikik akan jawaban sahabat nya itu. Kemudian ia melenggang santai keluar kelas. Mengabaikan umpatan tertahan dari jongin.

"Oiya- hati-hati jika kau sendirian di kelas ini ya kawan!" Teriak chanyeo sebelum ia berlari keluar kelas menuju lapangan.

"Aku akan hati-hati" gumam jongin.

Beberapa saat keheninga menyelimuti kelas itu. Tidak ada lagi keributan yang ditimbulkan murid kelas tersebut. Jongin sendiri sedang menenggelamkan kepala nya di meja. Ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Tepat dibelakang bangku nya, sosok berwajah manis sedang merengutkan wajah nya. Sosok bayangan itu ingin memanggil jongin. Namun ia masih ragu. Ia kembali berfikir, bisa saja kemarin itu hanya khayalan nya semata. Selama bertahun-tahun disini tidak ada seseorang yang mengajak nya berbicara. Hanya jongin lah seorang.

Sosok itu menggigit bibir bawah nya. Ia ragu namun ingin dalam waktu bersamaan. Baiklah.

"Jongin-ssi" panggil sosok itu dengan suara pelan.

Yang dipanggil terhentak. Ia bersorak dalam hati. Akhir nya sosok yang dibayang-bayang nya semalaman itu menyapa. Jongin mencoba memasang wajah datar nya. Walau jantung nya sudah tidak karuan sekarang. Berdetak lebih kencang dari biasa nya.

"Iya?" Tanya jongin membalikan tubuh nya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah sehun yang sedang gelisah. Tidak memedulikan pisau yang menancap, sehun sekarang sangat manis. Sangat manis sampai jongin ingin mencium nya. Eh

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kaki mu?" Sehun menunduk. Ia gugup. Astaga, hantu seperti nya memang bisa gugup?

"Ah ini—" jongin mengayunkan sebelah kaki kanan nya. "Hanya terkilir sedikit. Kau pasti sudah mendengar nya, aku terjatuh dari tangga semalam" jongin tertawa hambar.

"Begitu" gumam sehun.

Beberapa menit hening menyelimuti. Sehun yang menunduk bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan apa. Sedangkan jongin, ia asyik memperhatikan karya tuhan yang indah di depan nya itu. Sangat sayang harus mati mengenaskan seperti itu dengan wajah manis mu, pikir jongin prihatin.

"Oiya—" sehun mengangkat kepala nya. Melihat jongin yang akan kembali berbicara. "Bisa kau cerita kan tentang hidup mu, sehunna?"

"A-apa?" Kaget sehun.

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu?" Jongin terkekeh di akhir bicara nya.

Tampan.

Eh?

"Tidak ada yg spesial dari hidup ku" jongin mulai merubah raut wajah nya serius. "Hanya seorang murid biasa" sehun memelankan suara nya saat mengucapkan kata 'biasa'.

"Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau seperti ini?"

Ucapan jongin menohok sehun. Ucapan itu kembali mengingatkan nya pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kejadian yang mengubah jalan hidup nya. Kejadian yang membuat nya seperti.

"Aku lupa, jongin-ssi" sehun memasang wajah senang nya, palsu lebih tepat nya.

"Kau melupakan nya?" Tanya jongin kurang yakin.

"Hm— begitulah hihihi" sehun tidak mungkin memberitahu kan nya pada jongin. Mungkin saja setelah ia bercerita, jongin tidak akan berbicara dengan nya lagi. "Kau sendiri. Bagaimana dengan hidup mu?"

"Aku? Tidak ada yg spesial— seperti mu. Pagi kesekolah, siang kadang di rumah ataupun bermain dengan chanyeol, malam hari nya aku dirumah" jawab jongin seada nya.

'Andai aku memiliki hidup seperti itu' lirih sehun.

"Sehunna" panggil jongin serius.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Tanya jongin konyol. Namun wajah pemuda itu terlihat serius. Sehun terbatuk di buat nya "A-apa? Tentu saja tidak— kau tidak lupa aku ini apa kan?" Tanya sehun memastikan.

"Tidak. Hm. Maksud ku, sewaktu kau masih hidup, apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Sehun memberikan senyuman berarti setelah mendengar nya.

'Jangan kan kekasih. Teman pun aku tidak punya'

"Tidak" jawab sehun.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Jantung ku berdegup kencang saat pertama kali melihat mu disini. Kau memajukan sedikit bibir mu. Aku sangat ingin menaruh tas di samping tempat mu itu, namun chanyeol melarang nya. Seharian aku mendengar celotehan mu— dan aku suka mendengar nya" jongin ragu untuk mengatakan nya.

"Lalu?" Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan jongin.

"Saat kita pertama kali berbicara. Pipi mu memerah ntah itu merona atau apa— namun aku juga suka melihat nya. Mungkin kita hanya bertemu sekali. Namun semalaman aku memikirkan mu. Dan penyebab kaki ku terkilir adalah karena aku memikirkan mu saat turun tangga" jongin menghela nafas. "Mungkin akan aneh jika aku mengatakan nya. Mengingat dunia kita yang memang berbeda"

Sehun terdiam. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan jongin. Dan ia belum siap akan itu.

"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Sehun berasa akan mati dua kali setelah ini.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang aneh sahabat nya itu. Tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak" jongin menggelengkan kepala nya sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, aku merindukan kelas ini" 'merindukan sehunna ku' lanjut nya dalam hati.

"Kau gila" sindir chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, sahabat ku~" chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Kau hati-hati ya"

Setelah nya chanyeol pergi dari kelas itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk akan keanehan sahabat nya itu. Jongin memperhatikan pintu kelas nya. Apa benar-benar tinggal ia seorang diri disini. Dengan sekali gerakan ia membalikan tubuh nya kebelakang. Sudah selama seminggu ini, ia selalu tinggal dikelas beberap jam setelah jam pulang. Menemui sang kekasih. Ia tahu, hanya di waktu sekarang ia bebas berinteraksi dengan sosok yang berbeda dunia dengan nya itu. Menggoda sehun, adalah hobi terbaru jongin selama seminggu ini setelah sosok berwajah pucat itu menerima cinta nya. Ia bahkan merasa hari itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

"Selamat siang, sayang" panggil jongin. Sehun membalas dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Selamat siang juga" sehun memelankan suara nya. "Sayang..." membuat jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah— jadi kita bisa memulai pembicaraan dari mana?" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil. Selama seminggu ini, ia selalu mencatat apapun tentang kekasih nya. Entah itu hobi, makanan kesukaan, apapun yang diceritakan pemuda berwajah pucat itu. Dan malam hari nya jongin akan membaca ulang semua itu sebelum ia tidur.

"Apa lagi yah-" sehun menoleh kesamping. Melihat lapangan sekolah yang kosong. "Seperti nya tidak ada lagi"

"Pasti ada" ucap jongin memandang lurus wajah kekasih nya.

'Penyebab kematian mu'

"Tidak ada~" sehun menghadap ke arah jongin. Mengerucutkan bibir nya. Membuat sang kekasih menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh bibir merah muda itu. Jika bisa, mungkin ia sudah melumat bibir itu. Astaga, jauhkan pikiran kotor mu itu, jongin!

"Aku menyukai burger, pizza, bubble tea rasa coklat. Aku membenci petir. Aku suka berjalan-jalan daripada diam dirumah. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa jadi presiden! Aku menyukai warna merah, putih, dan hitam. Hm— itu saja" cengir sehun di akhir kalimat nya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?"

"Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelum nya?" Jongin menyunggingkan smirk andalan nya melihat wajah pucat sehun yang merona.

"P-pernah!" Jawab sehun lantang.

Jongin kecewa. Tentu saja. Bibir manis itu sudah pernah ada yang merasakan nyasebelum ia.

"Di dalam mimpi" lirih sehun.

"ouh— kau hampir membuat ku jantungan" celoteh jongin sembarangan. "Eoh? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya sehun.

"Ku kira, bukan aku yang mengambil first kiss mu" jawab jongin enteng. Tidak tahu kah dia, jika sehun sekarang sangat malu dengan pernyataan jongin itu.

"Andai bisa— namun sayang, kau tidak mungkin bisa mencium ku. Hehehehe" kekeh sehun. Padahal di dalam hati ia begitu kecewa dengan keadaan dunia mereka yang berbeda ini.

"Tidak ada yg tidak munkin di dunia ini—" gumam jongin. "Bagaimana jika kita mencoba nya?"

"..." sehun membola kan mata nya. Menatap jongin dengan terkejutan nya.

Belum sempat menolak, jongin sudah memajukan badan nya. Pemuda itu mengarahkan wajah nya. Sehun mencoba menutup mata nya. Entah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Ia tidak yakin dengan itu.

Namun sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibir nya. Bergerak begitu lembut. Menyapu semua rasa manis bibir yang sudah tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan apapun selama bertahun-tahun itu. Sehun membuka mata nya.

Dihadapan nya kini jongin yang sedang menutup mata sambil melumat pelan bibir bawah nya. Sehun tidak yakin dengan ini. Namun ia merasakan nya. Merasakan bibir itu. Rasa nya menggelitik namun manis bersamaan.

Ia berciuman dengan jongin!

.

.

Hubungan mereka memang tidak biasa. Walau tidak pernah pergi bersama atau pun berkencan. Mereka tidak pernah menyayangkan hal itu. Walau hanya bertatap muka didalam sebuah kelas yang sepi, sudah membuat mereka senang kepalang. Walau hanya berbicara, mereka sudah senang bisa mendengar suara satu sama lain. Walau hanya bertemu berjam-jam saja, mereka masih bisa merasakan satu sama lain saat sendiri.

Sehun tidak pernah meminta apapun seperti pasangan kekasih lain nya. Kehadiran jongin sudah membuat nya kembali merasa hidup. Dicintai oleh pemuda itu saja membuat tidak ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Begitu pula dengan jongin. Ia tetap mencintai kekasih beda alam nya itu. Walau ia tidak memiliki kekasih yang hidup, ia tetap merasa bahagia dengan

memiliki sehun. Sehun memang tidak secantik gadis-gadis di luar sana. Penampilan sehun memang terlihat menyeramkan, namun jongin tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Saat sehun tersenyum, ia yakin jika sosok itu merupakan salah satu karya indah tuhan. Jongin sangat beruntung memiliki nya.

Namun jongin belum memikirkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Jongin akan lulus. Akan pergi dari kelas sini ketika ia naik ke tingkat berikut nya. Setidak nya itu yang selalu sehun pikirkan saat ia seorang diri. Cepat atau lambat jongin pasti akan pergi dari hidup nya. Ia hanya sosok hantu yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Yang mustahil bisa membuat jongin bahagia selama hidup nya. Jongin harus mencintai seseorang yang benar-benar bisa mengurusi hidup nya.

Setiap malam sosok itu akan menangis setiap memikirkan masa depan jongin.

.

.

"Sayang" jongin menggeser kursi nya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada sang kekasih. "Hari ini, hari satu bulan nya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap nya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari tas nya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu hari ini tepat sebulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dalam hati ia tersenyum pahit melihat kotak itu. Jongin sudah menyiapkam hadiah untuk nya. Sedangkan ia sendiri,pergi darisini untuk membeli sesuatu tidak bisa. "Cepat sekali ya~"

Jongin membuka kotak kecil itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah rantai perak dengan bandul bintang-bintang. Itu sebuah gelang. Sehun ingin menangis rasa nya saat jongin memasang kan benda itu pada tangan kanan nya. "Selama sebulan ini, kau mengajarkan banyak pada ku tentang cinta tidak memandang apapun" gumam jongin pelan.

"Aku mencintai mu" ucap jongin sambil menggenggam tangan pucat sehun. Sehun tersentak. Jongin kembali bisa menyentuh nya. Ia menoleh kesamping "jongin" panggil nya.

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku mencintai mu— bukan, aku sangat mencintai mu" ucap sehun lantang. Ia membalas genggaman jongin. "Terima kasih dan maaf"

"Untuk apa?" ada guratan halus di dahi si pemuda tan.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai ku—" sehun menunduk. Mengecup lembut bibir tebal kekasih nya. "Maaf tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untuk mu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa di hari ini. Aku juga tidak bisa membahagiakan mu dengan pergi berkencan. Aku tidak bisa memasakan mu seperti pasangan kekasih lain nya. Aku hanya seorang—" ucapan sehun terhenti saat sebuah benda kenyal dibibir nya membuat nya bungkam.

Jongin kembali mencium nya. Hanya menempelkan saja. Pemuda itu melepaskan nya, menatap lirih pada sosok didepan nya. "Aku tidak butuh itu semua. Dengan masih ada nya kau disini, aku merasa sangat sempurna"

"Kau mencintai ku kan?" Tanya sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja— kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sudah terlihat jelas?" Jongin semakin menggenggam erat tangam sehun. Menyalurkan rasa sayang nya.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk ku kan?" Sehun menggigit bibir bawah nya. "Semua nya yang ku minta"

"Tentu saja" jongin sebenar nya ragu untuk mengatakan itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akam dikatakan oleh kekasih manis nya itu.

"Lepas pisau ini dari leher ku"

Deg

Jongin membeku. Genggaman nya pada tangan sehun melemah. Kenapa sehun meminta hal itu? Bukankah rumor nya mengatakan—

"Kau pasti tahu rumor itu kan. Jongin, ku mohon kau lakukan itu" pinta sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat resah. Sebenar nya ia tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Namun semua nya demi jongin. Ia tidak ingin, jongin semakin tidak bisa melepaskan nya. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak lama. Pasti jongin akan mudah melupakan nya. Memikirkan nya membuat sehun ingin menangis. Ia ingin namun ia tidak rela.

"Tidak sehun— tidak!" Jongin berdiri dari duduk nya. "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melakukan nya!" Teriak nya.

"Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan mu! Kau harus membiarkan ku pergi— sehingga kau bisa memiliki kekasih yang sempurna. Yang bisa mengurus mu" sehun menetes kan air mata nya. Air mata yang sudah bertahun-tahun tertahan di pelupuk mata nya.

"Persetan dengan itu semua!" Jongin menggebrak meja dihadapan nya. Membuat kotak kecil tadi terlempar ke lantai. Seperti nya pecah. Ia tidak peduli. "Hiks—" itu suara tangis sehun.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh kekasih ku sendiri!" Teriak jongin lagi. Ia tidak percaya sehun akan menyuruh nya melakukan itu. Membayangkan sehun akan pergi, membuat nya emosi seperti ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup melakukan nya.

"Aku sudah mati! Kau tidak akan membunuh ku, jongin. Hiks.. kau hanya akan melepas ku, membiarkan kan ku lepas dari semua penderitaan ini— kau juga bisa memacari seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku" sehun menundukan kepala nya. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini berhari-hari setiap malam. Ia harus melakukan nya. Demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak peduli" jongin mengambil tas nya, mengaitkan benda itu di bahu nya. Ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sebelum pintu tertutup, ia mengucap kan sesuatu yang membuat sehun semakin menangis.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang ku cintai" bisik jongin sebelum menutup pintu kelas itu.

.

.

Berhari-hari mereka berdiam diri. Memang sebelum nya mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain jika ada murid lain. Namun tidak seperti biasa nya, jongin akan pulang seperti murid lain nya. Ia tidak menemui kekasih nya. Sehun sedih dengan hal itu, namun ia tahu gara-gara ia juga jongin bersikap seperti ini. Sudah tiga hari mereka tidak bersapa setelah hari itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama merindukan satu sama lain. Sehun sebenar nya ingin mengajak jongin berbicara. Namun ia sadar diri dengan keadaan, ada banyak murid lain disini. Ia tidak akan membuat jongin disangka gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Bebanding lain dengan jongin, pemuda itu takut untuk berbicara dengan sehun. Walau ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Namun tiga malam terakhir pemuda itu menangis seorang diri di kamar nya. Memikirkan akhir kisah cinta nya yang tidak biasa ini. Ia sangat merindukan kekasih manis nya itu. Namum ia takut, sehun akan kembali meminta permintaan konyol itu lagi. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasih nya pergi. Bagaimana dengan diri nya nanti tanpa sehun? Apa ia bisa mencari pengganti sehun seperti yang dikatakan si manis pucat itu?

Jongin yakin tidak.

Namun ia tidak ingin egois dengan ini. Ia harus memikirkan kebahagiaan sehun. Bertahun-tahum bertahan di kelas itu. Pasti membuat nya menderita. Jongin bingung— jika bisa ia saja yang ada di posisi sehun.

.

.

Semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun jongin masih setia duduk di tempat nya. Sehun tersenyum menyadari hal itu. "Jongin" panggil nya pelan.

"Aku merindukan mu. Sangat merindukan mu— hiks.. sampai-sampai aku menangis setiap malam memikirkan mu" lirih sehun memandang punggung jongin. Perlahan punggung itu berbalik.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis" pinta jongin.

"Tidak.. tidak.." sehun mengusap lelehan cairan itu. "Aku tidak menangis"

"Aku mencintai mu" ucap jongin memandang lurus pada kekasih nya. Sehun mengangguk. Sebisa mungkin ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintai mu" balas sehun.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu" jongin mengalihkan pandangan nya. Mata nya memanas mengingat keputusan yang sudah ia buat. Sehun sendiri memandang takut— apapun itu keputusan jongin, ia yakin itu yang terbaik untuk mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan senyuman nya.

"Katakan saja" sehun mengangkat tangan nya untuk mengusap pelan pipi jongin.

"Apa kau akan bahagia dengan permintaan mu itu?" Sehun mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja. Hehehe"

"Walau kita tidak bersama— aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia disini. Tersenyum lah setiap saat. Aku pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan mu, dari atas sana" sehun kembali menangis. "Kau seseorang yang sempurna, jongin. Memang manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, namun aku anggap kau sempurna. Carilah yang sempurna untuk mu"

Jongin terdiam. Jika bisa ia ingin lari dari tempat ini. Melompat dari jurang. Membiarkan nya berada di dunia yang sama dengan sosok yang ia cintai. Namun ia takut, ia masih ingin hidup. Masih banyak sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Lakukan saja" bujuk sehun. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan jongin lakukan.

"Maafkan aku" jongin ikut menangis. "Aku mencintaimu, sehun"

"ya, aku tahu" sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan bahagia seperti yang kau pinta" sehun tertawa pelan. Padahal di dalam hati ia menangis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu"

Aku harap begitu, jongin. Kau masih mengingat ku walau sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hati mu.

"Aku akan merindukan mu, jongin"

Dengan bergetar jongin mengarahkan tangan nya pada pisau di leher kekasih nya. Ia dapat menggenggam gagang pisau itu. Rasa dingin yang pertama kali menyapa telapak tangan nya. Ia belum yakin dengan ini. Sebelum memnggerakan pisau itu, jongin melihat pada wajah kekasih nya. Sehun menutup mata nya erat, disaat seperti ini saja ia masih terlihat manis. Jongin tersenyum, ia akan meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusan ini akan membuat kedua nya bahagia.

Sreet

Pisau itu terlempar ke lantai. Tidak ada darah di sekitar nya. Jongin yang menutup mata nya tadi segera membuka nya. Melihat cahaya putih yang masuk ke retina nya. Cahaya itu menutupi wajah sehun. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat sehun yang sedang tersenyum ke arah nya. Sambil menggerakan bibir seolah-olah mengucapkan 'i love u'. Dengan perlahan sosok itu menghilang, termakan oleh cahaya putih tadi. Jongin mengarahkan tangan nya ke depan. Ia sempat merasakan menyentuh pipi sehun. Walau hanya beberapa detik, ia masih bisa merasakan lembut nya kulit itu. Jongin menangis. Tidak peduli ia akan diejek cengeng oleh chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

Sosok itu sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Similar angin menerpa wajah pemuda itu. Ini awal musim semi, angin masih terasa dingin setelah musim sebelum nya. Ia mengeratkan coat coklat yang dikenakan. Jalanan juga terlihat sepi. Padahal ini sudah pukul sepuluh. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki. Ia memasukan dua tangan nya kedalam kantung coat nya. Mencari-cari kehangat di dalam sana. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala nya ke samping. Melihat kejalan raya, hanya ada mobil lalu lalang. Ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak kecil bermain sepeda yang melewati nya. Sampai di lampu merah, pemuda itu berhenti, ia akan menunggu tanda lampu di depan nya berwarna hijau, setelah nya ia akan menyebrang kedepan sana.

Masih dengan tersenyum pemuda itu menoleh, dan menatap lurus kedepan. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna hijau. Mata pemuda itu membola. Ia melihat sosok itu kembali didepan sana. Menunggu lampu merah berubah warna, sama seperti nya. Sosok itu. Ia tidak yakin dengan penglihatan nya. Apa tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lama nya membuat mata nya berhalusinasi seperti ini.

Pemuda itu ingin menyangkal, ini hanya sebuah bayangan. Namun sosok di depan sana sedang tertawa. Tertawa dengan orang lain di samping nya. Ia juga menggunakan sebuah coat. Sosok itu menutupi mulut nya dengan tangan kanan nya saat tertawa. Lengan kemeja sosok itu terangkat. Memperlihatkan sebuah gelang rantai perak dengan bandul bintang. Benda itu memantulkan cahaya matahari. Membuat mata jongin -si pemuda- tertutup karena cahaya itu. Ia kembali membuka mata nya. Sosok didepan sana masih tertawa.

Sosok di depan nya itu nyata.

Sosok yang pergi setelah kejadian enam tahu itu ada dihadapan nya sekarang.

Sosok itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END /?

Saya membawa sebuah squel ff gantung yang tidak kalah gantung nya dengan ff sebelum nya yang teinpirasi setelah saya mengerjakan tugas kimia :""")))

Jangan tabok saya pls.

Cuma ada ini yang dipikiran saya. Hehehehehe

Silahkan marah" di kotak putih di bawah '-'

Salam hangat ^^


End file.
